The Warewolf Boy KyuHyuk Version
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang ternyata bukan mahluk biasa. Haruskah diteruskan atau dilepaskan? The Warewolf Boy KyuHyuk Version. BL. Slash. Fiksi semata. Terinspirasi dari FIlm Korea dengan judul yang sama.


_6 Juni 2012 |Sebuah Rumah Dinamis Minimalis_

"Harabeoji..."

"Hmmm..." hanya itu jawaban sosok berkemeja yang sedang asyik menekuni koran di depannya.

"Yaaa... Harabeoji..." sosok lain terlihat kecewa karena tak ada jawaban yang memuaskannya.

"Nde.. Sebentar lagi Harabeoji selesai ya."

"Tak mau, Hyunnie tak mau bicara lagi pada Harabeoji."

O.. ouw. Itu menyulitkan. Tak diajak bicara lagi oleh cucu semata wayangnya, tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Setelah menutup korannya, sang Harabeoji pun segera menoleh pada cucu tampannya yang tampak sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa chagi?" ditekuknya lutut agar sejajar dengan Hyunnie sang cucu tercintanya itu. Cucu yang katanya begitu mirip dengannya, hampir seperti duplikatnya di masa kecil.

Senyum manis langsung tersungging di bibir Hyunie. Dia memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dari tadi disimpannya di belakang punggungnya. "Hyunnie menemukan ini di gudang tadi ketika main bersama Ahjuma, siapa ini Harabeoji?"

Deg.

Bahkan tangan sang Harabeoji tak bisa menyembunyikan getarannya. Masih berusaha memberi senyum, meski pasti terlihat sekali tak setulus biasanya, diambilnya buku sketsa yang diangsurkan cucunya itu. Ditatapnya gambar yang ada di sana, seraut wajah, yang bahkan hingga detik ini, setelah puluhan tahun berlalu masih saja menghantui mimpinya. Mendesakan rasa rindu yang tak berkesudahan.

"Siapa Harabeoji?"

Kemejanya ditarik. Hyukkie –sang Harabeoji- kini bisa tersenyum dengan tulus, tak apa kan menceritakan sosok itu. Mungkin dengan mengingatnya justru bisa membuatnya tak tersiksa lagi daripada berusaha melupakan yang tak juga bisa ia lembut tangan cucunya, kemudian diajak duduk di sofa. Diliriknya jam, Umma Hyunnie pasti pulang terlambat karena hari ini ada operasi besar di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Dia ini adalah seseorang yang Harabeoji kenal ketika Harabeoji masih muda Hyunnie. Namanya Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Itu namaku kan?" sang cucu menatap polos kakeknya.

Sang Kakek hanya bisa tersenyum. Memang karena itu lah ia bersikeras menamai cucunya dengan namanya. Seseorang di masa lalu yang teramat berharga. Sangat berharga, hingga semua tahu dan tak pernah ada yang berani mengungkitnya.

Dan lamunan Hyukkie pun kembali ke masa masa dia di usia belasan. Di mana dia masih lah pemuda sederhana yang tinggal di pedesaan. Ah waktu itu baru saja dia pindah ke rumah baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Warewolf Boy**

**By Ciezie**

**Terinspirasi dari film "The Warewolf Boy". Beberapa mengambil alur yang sama persis, tapi banyak perbedaan juga.**

**KyuHyuk FF. Always ^^**

**Warning : tidak ada penunjuk POV jadi tebak sendiri ya ^^. BL. Fiksi semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie mendengus melihat rumah barunya. Bukan apa-apa tapi rumah ini terlalu terpencil, dekat dengan hutan pula. Ada padang rumput juga sih dan dia cukup suka kalau soal itu. Tapi, kembali ini terlalu terpencil, coba lihat rumah terdekat saja jaraknya jauh. Bagaimana kalau malam tiba. Tapi begitu dilihat wajah Ummanya yang lelah, Hyukkie berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk itu. Umma melakukan ini untuk kebaikan bersama kan?

Maka Hyukkie pun mendekat ke mobil pengangkut barang dan mulai ikut membereskan barang-barang. Beberapa orang yang merupakan tetangga paling dekat ikut membantu. Setelah selesai mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tengah, Umma menghidangkan makanan sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Anda harus hati hati bila malam tiba ya. Sebisa mungkin tak usah ke luar rumah. Biasalah maklum perkampungan ini dekat dengan hutan dan kabarnya masih ada binatang buas, yang suka menampakan diri."

.

.

Aisshh benar-benar tetangga yang baik, di hari pertama sudah menakuti orang? Yang benar saja. Kalau tak ingat mereka sudah membantu seharian, ingin sekali aku mengusir mereka. Tak tahu mereka _mood_ orang yang sedang buruk.

Kulihat umma hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bahkan kabarnya, dulu. Ah yang pasti bukan di daerah kita ya. Ada satu rumah yang punya kandang khusus untuk serigala dan binatang buas lainnya. Tapi ternyata..." Ahjuma itu menghentikan ceritanya tiba-tiba.

Aishh sok misterius, aku Cuma bisa mendecak dalam hati. Ahjuma ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ada satu mahluk lain yang disimpan di kandang itu." lanjutanya dengan "sok" dramatis. Cih.

"Apakah itu?" tanya Umma, pasti Umma hanya ingin menghormati saja itu.

"Manusia... Serigala..."

Susasana hening tiba-tiba. Para Ahjussi dan Ahjuma yang lain saling tatap.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya dan kabarnya lagi, suatu hari sang pemiliknya meninggal. Biasanya dia diberi makan, tapi sekarang pasti tak ada yang memberi makan. Tak terbayang kalau dia bisa keluar dari kandangnya. Mungkin dia akan menyerang perkampungan."

Kali ini yang ingin kulempar sendok adalah ahjussi itu.

"Maksudnya keluar?" aku melirik Umma sebal, masih saja mereka ditanggapi.

"Karena kandangnya yang paling banyak kuncinya jadi kalau tak ada yang membuka dari luar dia takkan bisa keluar, ya kecuali dia bisa membukanya saking kelaparan di dalam, atau bisa juga sih dia sudah mati."

Benar-benar, aku tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Aku meletakan sendok dan masuk begitu saja ke kamar, tak peduli kalau mereka menganggapku tak sopan. Ayolah aku lelah dan kenapa harus mendengarkan ocehan tak jelas macam itu.

Kuhembuskan napas berulang. Baru hari pertama dan aku sudah tak betah saja, aku ingin kembali ke rumahku yang dulu. Memang tak jauh lebih bagus tapi jauh lebih ramai di sana. Kalau saja Umma tak punya hutang, ah bukan umma tapi appa. Lihat saja aku harus sukses dan membuat Umma tak harus tinggal di tempat seperti ini lagi.

Aku pun tertidur tanpa kusadari, entah berapa lama, sampai kudengar bunyi kerosak kerosak berulang. Aku ingin mengabaikan, tapi bunyi itu menggangguku. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan tidurku karena suara itu terus terdengar.

Kembali mendesah kesal aku pun bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kulihat sudah sepi, para tetangga sudah pulang dan sepertinya ini tengah malam. Jujur aku jadi merinding mengingat cerita tadi.

Suara kerosak keras itu terdengar lagi, aku pun pelan keluar rumah. Hatiku berdebar tak karuan tapi entahlah rasa penasaran lebih mendominasiku. Terdengar bunyi bunyi binatang malam. Di pintu kusambar kayu bakar untuk berjaga jaga. Kutajamkan lagi pendengaranku. Bunyi itu terdengar lagi.

Aku melangkah pelan ke arah suara, dan sampailah aku di bangunan samping rumah kayuku. Bukankah ini gudang? Suara kerosak itu terdengar lagi. Dan ya asalnya dari sana. Aku menarik napas berulang lagi, menimbang keputusan terbaik apakah masuk dan memeriksa atau biarkan saja sampai siang dan baru kuperiksa?

Kalau kubiarkan, aku pasti akan disiksa rasa penasaran dan takkan bisa tertidur, tapi kalau kupaksa masuk bagaimana kalau isinya binatang buas? Tapi tunggu, bukannya ini hanya gudang. Ah aku terlalu berlebihan. Kuteguhkan hati untuk masuk.

Bau pengap langsung menyapa hidungku. Benar-benar ini sudah semacam tempat pembuangan sampah saja. Aku menajamkan pendengaran lagi, dan ternyata bunyinya berasal dari ujung gudang, tapi kenapa ada pintu di sana? Apa itu pintu keluar dari arah lain?

Kerosak..

Aku melangkah pelan dengan kayu bersilang di depan dadaku untuk berjaga.

Sampai di depan pintu itu. Ada beberapa gerendel gembok yang beberapa sudah terbuka, dan pintunya dari kayu yang hampir lapuk.

Dengan dada yang lebih berdebaran, sekuat tenaga kutendang pintu itu hingga berdebam terbuka. Kukerjapkan mata, di sini gelap. Awalnya kupikir tak ada sesuatu di balik pintu yang ternyata sebuah ruangan itu, tapi ketika mataku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, kulihat satu siluet yang tak bisa kupastikan apa, yang pasti tubuhku bergetar begitu saja.

Jangan.. jangan itu.. itu... Binatang buas?

Aku membeku dan siluet itu juga. saling menunggu siapa yang duluan maju.

Lalu kulihat siluet itu mendekat aku memundurkan badan terus dan sosok itu juga mendekat pelan terus. Sampai akhirnya kakiku terantuk entah apa aku jatuh kebelakang dan hal terakhir yang kuingat sosok itu menerjang ke arahku, lalu gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppaaa..."

Ada yang memanggilku?

"Oppa..."

Kali ini sambil mengguncang tubuhku. Aku pun membuka mata pelan dan sosok adikku langsung terlihat. Pelan aku bangkit dan kurasakan sakit di belakang kepalaku.

"Arghh..."

"Apa oppa tak ada kerjaan?"

"Hah?"

"Kami sepagian mencarimu dan ternyata kau enak-enakan tidur di gudang. Dasar!"

Lintasan kejadian semalam langsung menghampiriku. Ah jadi mahluk itu tak menyerangku. Mungkin hanya binatang liar. Kepalaku pasti terantuk ke batu atau apa dan aku pingsan. Memalukan.

"Sudah jangan banyak melamun, ayo bantu Umma!"

Dia lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Kulirik kembali ruangan itu. Ah iya itu pasti hanya semacam serigala atau anjing saja. Masih untung aku tak digigit. Aku pun melangkah keluar dan buru-buru membantu Umma.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ikut membantu umma menjemur pakaian yang sudah dicucinya, adikku itu meski perempuan ya dia masih anak-anak jadi dia sudah menemukan teman dan asyik bermain. Tapi tak apa, aku tak merasa keberatan membantu Umma.

"Hyukkie..."

Aku menoleh pada Umma. Wajah Umma terlihat sedikit was was, kuikuti arah pandangnya. Itu hanya tumpukan kayu bakar kan? Tunggu dulu! Ah ada seseorang atau sesuatu di sana. Benar saja memang ada sesuatu karena ia bergerak.

Aku saling tatap dengan Umma, Umma tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ada seseorangkah di sana?"

Sosok itu terlihat bergerak lagi.

"Keluar saja, kami bukan orang jahat."

"Mungkin binatang Umma..." aku berbicara tanpa suara hanya menggerakkan mulutku pada Umma.

Umma terlihat berpikir lalu dia menirukan suara binatang, dan sosok itu terlihat bergerak lagi. Kali ini dia malah menampakan diri. Sangat pelan, bagian per bagian tubuhnya keluar. Ternyata manusia. Bajunya dekil dan rambutnya panjang, badannya kotor, benar-benar apa dia tersesat di hutan dan baru kembali?

Orang itu menatap kami lalu dengan cepat menunduk dia juga masih mengendap-endap tidak berjalan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Lalu kulihat tatapan matanya ke arah kentang rebus di meja kayu taman.

Umma tersenyum, ia mengambil kentang itu lalu melemparkannya pada orang itu yang dengan cepat mengambil lalu memakannya. Setelah habis dia menatap kami lagi, Umma melemparinya lagi.

Begitulah sampai akhirnya habis sudah kentang dan dia sekarang sedang asyik memainkan wadahnya. Ya ampun dia sudah semacam orang gila saja. Atau jangan-jangan iya. Pelan kutarik Umma.

"Ayo lapor polisi..."

Umma tersenyum, "Iya tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Polisi tak bisa membantu banyak, tak ada laporan kehilangan dan tak ada ruangan untuk menyimpan orang itu di kantor polisi desa yang memang kecil. Dan dia malah meminta Umma menampungnya sementara sampai menunggu ada yang melaporkan kehilangan. Dan dasar Umma memang berhati baik dia malah menyetujuinya.

Begitu pulang Umma menarik orang itu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Umma tersenyum melihat orang itu yang malah asyik memandangi kucuran air. Ditariknya orang itu lalu dimandikan. Dan ternyata amat sulit menghilangkan semua kotorannya. Dia benar-benar seperti orang yang seumur hidupnya belum mandi. Baju yang dipakainya pun sudah tak layak pakai. Belum lagi banyak bekas luka.

Untung dia tak banyak memberontak malah menurut, hanya saja ditanya apapun tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin ini memang benar-benar orang yang tersesat dari hutan. Setelah selesai Umma membawanya keluar, di meja telah terhidang makanan, Hyukkie memang bisa memasak meskipun ia seorang namja.

Belum sempat Umma mempersilakan makan, orang itu meloncat ke meja lalu dengan kecepatan super meraih setiap makanan yang bisa diraihnya dan memakannya cepat. Semua belepotan, tapi tak ada yang sanggup melarang saking kagetnya mereka hanya bisa menatapi orang itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kasihan, mungkin dia tersesat Hyukkie.."

"Tapi Umma..."

"Dia tak jahat meski ya memang sedikit aneh. Yang pasti Tuhan Maha melihat, kita akan dapat balasan karena membantunya."

Hyukkie berdecak, tapi percuma ia tak mungkin menang melawan Umma, lebih karena ia tak tega juga mendebat Ummanya terus menerus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama sementara?" Umma menatap Hyukkie dan Sora adiknya.

Tak ada yang menjawab, Sora juga sama tak sukanya dengan mahluk itu.

"Ayolah! Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Kyuhyun saja? Itu nama kakek kalian yang jadi pahlawan."

Tak ada yang mengangguk tapi Umma hanya tersenyum maklum, ia lalu menoleh pada orang itu ah baiklah pada Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sekarang namamu Kyuhyun ya."

Dan keajaiban karena Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya ke atas, hanya sedikit saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian dia sama sekali tak bicara. Bukankah aneh? Bagaimana kalau dia orang Jahat? Umma benar-benar. Aku lirik dia yang sedang asyik memainkan pensil polisi yang tadi terjatuh. Apapun padanya benar-benar terlihat aneh bagiku.

Tatapan matanya yang kelewat tajam, suara pelan semacam geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya. Cara dia bergerak yang sedikit membungkuk. Rambutnya juga. Semuanya. Aku takut jujur saja.

Oh my.. dia menoleh. Aku segera kembali pura-pura asyik dengan bukuku. Ya ampun kenapa tadi aku mau-maunya menurut disuruh menjaga rumah hanya dengan orang ini. bagaimana kalau dia menyerangku tiba-tiba.

Baiklah daripada aku hanya duduk diam, lebih baik aku membereskan lagi beberapa barang di dus yang masih menumpuk dan belum sempat terjamah. Aku berjalan, dan rasanya matanya mengikuti langkahku. Aishh.

Ada tiga tumpuk kardus. Aku berusaha mengambil kardus kedua karena itu barang-barangku. Tapi dus pertama itu beratnya minta ampun, mungkin isinya barang pecah belah milik Umma. Kugeser lagi tetap terlalu berat. Lalu kurasakan langkah di belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat dia sudah berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arahku dengan tatapan mata tajam. Omo.. bagaimana ini. Iya kan dia pasti akan menyerangku. Aku memasang pertahanan yang kubisa. Dia terus mendekat.

"Berhenti!"

Dia tak mendengar dan terus mendekat.

"BERHENTI KUBILANG..."

Dia tetap mendekat dan aku terpakasa memukulinya sambil memejamkan mata karena takut. Tak kurasakan balasan dan ketika kubuka mata, aku hanya bisa ternganga. Dia sedang mengangkat kardus pertama yang luar biasa berat tadi di atas kepalanya.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Jadi dia bermaksud menolongku?

Setelah berdehem sedikit, aku berbalik dan mengambil dusku. Dia menyimpan dus pertama di sebelah dusku. Lalu kembali ke sudut tempat dia duduk tadi dan mulai lagi memainkan pensilnya. Ah ternyata dia memang tak seburuk yang kukira. Aku diam-diam tersenyum.

Pintu diketuk dari luar, tapi belum sempat aku membukanya seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam. Aku menghela napas kasar. Dia lagi. Dia adalah pacar dari mantan pacarku dulu. Masih saja dia mengira aku akan merebut pacarnya, padahal aku sudah pindah sejauh ini.

"Hai Hyuk!"

"Ada apa?" jawabku malas.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau sudah benar benar menjauh dari kehidupan kami."

Aku hanya mendengus dan menatapnya. Dia mendekat, lalu mencekal lenganku. "Dengar! Berhenti mengganggu pacarku."

"Aku tak pernah mengganggunya!"

"Tapi dia selalu menyebut-nyebut namamu!"

"Harusnya dia yang kau salahkan." Aku berusaha melepaskan cekalannya, tapi aku kalah tenaga, belum lagi cekalannya juga mengeras dan sakit. "Lepaskan!"

"Hahha orang selemah kau ingin berpacaran dengannya.."

Aku menggigit bibirku keras, jangan lagi aku harus mendengar hinaannya. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan tapi dia hanya menyeringai dan menatapku. Tiba-tiba seringaiannya berubah menjadi ringisan. Aku menoleh ke samping dan kudapati Kyu sedang balik mencengkram tangannya sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan cengkramannya dariku.

Kyu memelototinya terus sampai dia mundur terus mundur dan kemudian secepat kilat keluar dari pintu setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalannya. Aku terpana di tempat semakin terpana saat dia menatapku seolah menenangkan lalu kembali lagi ke sudutnya.

Dan penilaianku pada Kyu pun semakin baik.

.

.

.

.

"Umma, Kyuhyun kemana?"

Umma menoleh dan memberikan senyum keibuannya, "Wah akhirnya mau juga memanggilnya Kyuhyun."

Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku.

"Dia bermain bersama Sora dan Kai di padang rumput."

Kai juga? Dia anak dari tetangga. Emm aku juga ingin ikut. Walau bagaimanapun aku tak punya teman sebaya di sini, dan sepertinya Cuma dia kan yang sebaya denganku.

"Sudah sana ikut bermain.."

"Tapi..." aku kan harusnya membantu Umma.

"Tak apa Hyukkie, umma hanya tinggal memasak. Sana bermainlah!"

Aku tersenyum dan memeluk Umma sekilas sebelum melesat keluar setelah memakai jaketku. Dari kejauhan kulihat Kyu asyik berlari ke sana kemari dengan langkahnya yang masih canggung. Hahah dia mungkin tak mengerti bagaimana aturan bermain bola karena dia hanya menuruti perintah Sora atau Kai, belum lagi sesekali dia menggendong Sunnie adiknya Kai yang kalau berlari selalu ketinggalan.

Lalu sesuatu menyentakku, Kyu menendang bola yang kebetulan tertendang ke arahnya dan bolanya... bolanya terlempar amat jauh, bukan hanya aku yang terbengong bengong tapi Sora dan Kai juga, sementara Kyu hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Yaaaaa ambil lagi Oppa!" Sora berkacak pinggang.

Kyu menyeringai dan berlari mengambil bola. Ah mungkin kebetulan saja kan dia sekuat itu? Aku tersenyum dan ikut bergabung, Kyu menatapku sesaat. Aku berdebaran lagi tapi.. tapi sepertinya bukan karena takut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kuputuskan untuk mengajari Kyu sesuatu, yah setidaknya sampai mungkin nanti ada yang mengambilnya yang jujur saja tiba-tiba aku jadi tak rela. Kau tahu seakan ada yang menjagaku dan keluargaku. Semenjak Appa dan Umma berpisah aku merasa aku lah yang harus menjadi penjaga dua perempuan yang penting itu, tapi jujur aku merasa aku sendiri lemah, aku selalu ketakutan. Keberadaan Kyu membuat ketenangan yang aneh.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari dan menoleh padaku.

"Hari ini main denganku saja ya!"

Meski kelihatan tak mengerti tapi Kyuhyun mendekat padaku dan membiarkan Kai, Sora dan Sunnie yang berlari menjauh.

"Dengar aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu." Aku menepuk rumput di sampingku agar Kyu duduk di sana. Kyu hanya menatapku dengan heran.

"Kau harus mengikuti komandoku. Kalau aku bilang boleh kau baru boleh melakukan kalau aku bilang stop kau harus berhenti. Ara?"

Kembali yang kudengar hanya geraman samar. Ah aku anggap saja mengerti. Lalu aku mengeluarkan sebutir kentang rebus dari sakuku, belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun dia sudah menyambar kentang itu dan memakannya hingga tak tersisa. Aku segera menggeplak kepalanya kesal.

"Dengarkan aku, kau boleh memakannya kalau aku bilang boleh!"

Dia kembali hanya menatapku, aku mengeluarkan lagi satu butir kentang, kembali dia menyambar tapi kali ini aku memegangnya erat, hingga Kyu malah memakannya di tanganku yang hasilnya tanganku ikut tergigit.

"Yaaaaa sakit! Berhenti Kyu!"

Akhirnya dia berhenti, mungkin merasakan ada rasa darah di kentangnya. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget, aku mengerucutkan bibir dan memberinya death glare. "Kau harus mendengar perkataanku. Ara?"

Dia terlihat mengangguk samar. "Baiklah makan!"

Dia menatapku ragu tapi kemudian memakan kentangnya.

"Berhenti!"

Ajaib dia berhenti dan menatapku seakan menunggu komandoku. Ahh aku berhasil.

"Makan!"

Dia makan lagi, terus begitu. Hingga dia benar benar bisa menuruti komandoku. Setiap dia menurut aku mengusap rambutnya. Pulang ke rumah Kyu jadi tontonan, karena ketika semua orang bersiap menyelamatkan makanannya di meja, tapi Kyu tidak merusuh seperti biasanya, ia ikuti komandoku. Aku tersenyum puas jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya jadi tak terlalu buruk pindah ke sini semenjak ada Kyu. Dia mulai bisa normal meski belum bicara sepatah katapun. Lain kali aku akan mengajarinya bicara. Sekarang aku ingin memotong rambutnya terlebih dahulu. Tenang saja aku lumayan jago memotong rambut.

Kyu terkantuk-kantuk apalagi sinar matahari pagi yang hangat memang menyoroti kami. Selesai sudah. Aku melihat hasilnya dan deg. Aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya, dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Tersesat dari mana kah? Matanya terbuka ketika aku sedang asyik memandanginya. Aku buru-buru menjauh dengan wajah memerah.

"A.. ayooo Kyu kali ini aku akan mengajarimu membaca dan menulis!"

Aku menariknya, dia hanya menurut.

Baiklah ini amat sulit dan aku putus asa karena dia tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Menulis pun tangannya teramat kaku. Aku menghela napas. Kulihat Kyu menatap ke arah lain, ke arah gitar tuaku. Ah bagaimana kalau aku bermain gitar saja dulu. Aku menariknya mendekat ke arah gitar.

"Kau ingin aku memainkan ini?"

Dia menatapku dan mengangguk samar.

Kuambil gitar dan kumainkan pelan. Kunyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Untuk pertama kalinya kulihat dia tersenyum, dan dadaku semakin berdebaran. Entahlah sepertinya... sepertinya aku suka padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cantik.

Kau tahu pertama kali melihatmu aku serasa bertemu seorang malaikat. Biarpun kau terlihat amat sebal dan takut padaku. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana cara menjadi tak menakutkan. Kau ketakukan setiap aku menatap atau mendekatimu. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi itu membuat aku merasakan sakit tanpa luka terlihat.

Aku lupa siapa aku, mengapa aku begini. Aku hanya ingat samar-samar masa laluku. Tapi aku merasa itu tak penting lagi, bersamamu, bersama kalian merupakan hal yang amat membuatku bahagia. Aku senang di sini, meski lagi lagi aku tak tahu bagaimana harusnya mengekspresikan senang itu.

Saat ini melihatmu bernyanyi dengan alat yang mengeluarkan bunyi di tanganmu itu, kau tampak cantik kau tahu. Aku mengagumimu. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku akan menjagamu dari orang jahat manapun yang mendekat. Takkan kubiarkan orang menyakitimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Umma mengajak kami berbelanja, entah dapat uang dari mana. Sudahlah yang pasti kami senang. Kyu juga diajak dan dia heran melihat semua keramaian. Aku tersenyum.

"Ayo Hyukkie kita pilih baju untuk Kyu."

Aku, Umma dan Sora antusias memilih baju yang cocok untuk Kyu, tapi alangkah kagetnya ketika menoleh Kyu sudah tak ada. Bukan apa-apa dia kan belum bisa bicara, bagaimana kalau dia tersesat. Belum sempat kami berpencar untuk mencarinya, Kyu terlihat ada di stand makanan tradisional. Ah kasihan sepertinya dia ingin, tapi pedagang itu membentaknya setiap kali dia akan mengambil makanan.

Kami segera menghampirinya.

"Ambil saja Kyu, saya yang membayarnya." Kata Umma.

Kyu kelihatan senang dan menyambar satu yang masih mengepulkan asap dan tentu saja membuat dia kepanasan dan kami serempak menertawakannya.

"AWASSS!"

Semua serentak menoleh tapi aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Kyu menarikku dan Sora ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara kudengar suara teriakan tertahan banyak orang. Setelah lama, barulah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku hanya bisa ternganga melihat sebuah balok besi baja besar terlintang di punggungnya, sepertinya jatuh dari bangunan di samping. Tapi Kyu tetap berdiri tegak seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Dia malah asyik meniup niup makanannya dan mengabaikan seluruh pandangan heran yang ditujukan kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu..."

Seperti biasa tak akan ada jawaban. Aku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang asyik memain-mainkan rumput. Ini senja hari aku yang sengaja mengajaknya ke sini. Aku tak percaya apa yang dikatakan tabib di pasar tadi. Kyu bukan manusia? Yang benar saja dan dia menyuruh kami menjauhinya. Aku tak percaya, baiklah lebih tepatnya tak mau percaya.

Tak ada bekas luka hanya kulit kemerahan saja di pundaknya tapi dia tak terlihat kesakitan, padahal orang lain pasti sudah akan mengalami patah tulang bahkan kematian tertimpa baja itu. Tidak! Aku percaya Kyu orang yang baik.

"Ayo belajarlah menjawabku!" aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

Barulah Kyu menoleh dan menatapku. Mataku memerah rasanya kenapa seperti ada yang akan mengambil Kyu dariku.

"Ayo panggil namaku sekali saja!"

Dia masih menatapku.

"Aishhh percumaaa!"

Aku menghentakan kaki dan meninggalkannya. Tapi kudengar suara langkahnya mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bukan tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Hyukkie jangan memberi punggungmu saja padaku. Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Aku tak tahu caranya. Hyukkie berbaliklah dan berilah senyummu padaku seperti biasa. Elus rambutku lagi. Jangan diamkan aku, jangan takut padaku. Aku takkan pernah menyakitimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu meski aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku.

Hyukkie berbaliklah kumohon!

Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Ah aku berharap dia tersenyum padaku. Dia menoleh dan benar saja dia memberiku senyumnya yang biasa, aku berusaha memberi senyum meski entah ini yang namanya senyum itu.

"Jangan menyeringai! Kau menakutkan tahu! Baiklah maafkan aku. Kau pasti sulit kan untuk berbicara. Aku takkan memaksamu lagi. Kita pelan-pelan saja, masih banyak waktu kan."

Benar kau benar. Aku akan belajar lebih keras.

Dia mendekat dan mengelus kepalaku. Aku suka. Sungguh aku sangat suka. Apalagi ketika dia menarik tanganku. Aku suka bagaimana kulit kami bersentuhan aku suka semuanya. Aku suka cara dia bicara, menyanyi dan mengajariku. Aku akan lebih pintar lagi untukmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berhenti ketika kulihat mobil polisi ada di depan rumah. Ada apa ya? Perasaanku jadi tak enak. Apa mungkin ada yang melaporkan kehilangan Kyu? Semoga bukan! Aku berdoa dalam hati meski sedikit merasa jahat juga karena berdoa begitu.

Umma langsung menarik tanganku sehingga tautan tanganku pada Kyu terlepas. Kenapa dengan Umma? Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berbeda. Bukan ekspresi Umma biasanya.

"Kita harus melepaskan Kyuhyun." Bisik Umma padaku, sementara Kyu kulihat duduk dan dipandangi oleh Polisi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, ternyata... Kyu... Kyu mahluk berbahaya, rumor tentang Manusia serigala itu benar."

Apa maksudnya. "Umma kau percaya..."

"Ada saksinya, saksi hidupnya Hyukkie. Belum lagi ada yang melihat Kyu sedang memakan kambing hidup di peternakan depan."potong Umma. Wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan ketakutan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin." Mana Umma yang dulu menyuruhku mempercayai Kyuhyun?

"Hyukkie. Umma tahu dia baik. Tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tetap berbahaya."

"Umma..."

"Setidaknya biarkan polisi memeriksanya kalau terbukti bukan kita ambil lagi."

Aku tak mau, aku menoleh pada Kyu yang ternyata sedang menatapku matanya membulat.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat bersedih Hyukkie. Aku tak suka matamu yang begitu. ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi. Kenapa ada polisi ini lagi di sini? Hyukkie kemarilah bawa aku, aku tak suka dipandangi seperti ini. Aku tak mau kehilangan kontrol dan menerkam orang ini._

Tapi polisi itu tiba-tiba menyergapku dan memakaikan borgol di tanganku, aku menoleh dan kulihat Hyukkie yang kini sudah melehkan air matanya. Ia sepertinya ingin mendekatiku tapi kulihat Umma menarik tangannya. Kenapa? Apa aku salah?

"Tak boleh! Siapa saksinya aku mau tahu?"

Akhirnya polisi itu berhenti dari usahanya menarik tanganku.

Dari luar masuk orang dulu, orang yang menyakiti Hyukkie.

"Aku. Aku melihat sendiri dia masuk mengendap-endap ke kandang domba di ujung sana."

Kandang domba? Aku hanya mengambil bola yang kutendang jauh seperti biasanya. Aku sudah lama berusaha berhenti memakan mahluk hidup-hidup. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.

"Kau bohong!" Hyukkie terlihat putus asa.

"Aku membawa saksi lain." Masuk seorang wanita dan Hyukkie langsung terdiam ketika wanita itu mengangguk. Siapa wanita itu?

"Dia memaksaku ingin bertemu denganmu, dan ketika kami sampai di depan kampung kulihat dia sedang mengendap-endap."

Hyukkie terlihat menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Bagaimana caraku membela diri? Aku tak tahu cara bicara aku tak tahu cara menjelaskan apapun. Hyukkie lihat mataku dan percayalah padaku.

"Dia berbahaya sudahlah biarkan saja dia dibawa polisi."

Hyukkie terlihat tak mau, aku tahu ekspresi wajahnya. Aku memberinya pandangan menenangkan hanya itu kan yang kubisa. Lihat saja aku tinggal mengontrol diri saja kan? Aku takkan berubah menjadi mahluk mengerikan itu, agar mereka menyerah dan membawaku ke sini lagi. Hyukkie berhenti menangis.

"Ummaa..." Hyukkie masih berusaha menolongku.

Aku terus dibawa keluar.

"Daripada itu kau harus berurusan denganku." Terdengar lagi suara orang itu. Tidak. Jangan sampai dia mengganggu Hyukkieku.

Aku berusaha menolak ketika polisi itu menarikku. Aku harus melindungi Hyukkieku.

"Aku tak pernah mengganggunya, ayolah kenapa kalian menggangguku. Aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengan kalian. Lepaskan TANGANMU!"

Tidak! Hyukkieku kesakitan. Amarah itu menyebar. Ayolah lepaskan borgol ini sebelum aku menjadi menakutkan. Tapi polisi ini kenapa begitu keras kepala.

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari dalam. Aku tak bisa menahan lagi, maafkan aku Hyukkie mungkin setelah ini kau akan membenciku. Aliran darahku terasa mengalir cepat, seluruh tubuhku serasa direntangkan. Aku menggeram keras. Ketika kubuka mata kulihat wajah polisi itu pucat dan dia mundur perlahan.

Aku segera masuk ke rumah dan kulihat Hyukkie sedang terkapar dan berusaha menahan pukulan orang jahat itu. Sementara Umma dan perempuan itu juga berusaha melerai. Aku berlari melompat pada punggung orang jahat itu. Memukulinya dan kemudian melemparnya hingga terkena kursi. Lalu kurangkul Hyukkieku yang babak belur. Matanya membulat menatapku.

Apa kau takut padaku sekarang Hyukkie?

Maafkan aku.

Terdengar jeritan Umma, Sora dan perempuan itu. Apa kalian takut melihat tubuh berbuluku ini. Mungkin aku juga takut andai aku bisa berkaca. Pelan semua emosiku memudar ketika kulihat Hyukkie yang masih tak berkata dan menatapku kosong. Aku kembali menjadi aku yang biasa pelan dan pelan.

Lalu kudengar Umma keluar, dan tak lama polisi masuk lagi dan membawaku yang bahkan aku tak punya kekuatan untuk sekedar melawan. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin Hyukkie. Kalau dia tak mau menerimaku lalu untuk apa lagi aku hidup. Mataku terus tersambung padanya, dan kenapa kau tak berlari dan mencegahku.

Hyukkie..

Pintu tertutup, aku tak mampu lagi melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie. Kita pindah."

Aku memandang kosong jendela. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. rasanya hampa dan melayang. Aku ingin bertemu Kyu tapi aku juga tak ingin bertemu. Aku merindukannya tapi aku juga takut. Aku.. aku tak tahu.

"Hyukkie..."

Aku menoleh mendengar suara umma yang sudah bercampur tangis sekarang.

"Berhenti begini. Maafkan Umma, ini salah Umma."

Aku segera mendekat dan menggeleng pada Umma. "Baiklah kita pindah Umma."

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, bersama kami membuka pintu rupanya polisi lagi. Wajahnya kelihatan ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

Aku rindu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyukkie. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku menggeram-geram, mencakar, melempar, merusaka apapun yang ada di sekelilingku. Kenapa mereka semua kejam. Aku tak pernah berbuat jahat, aku tak pernah membunuh manusia, aku bahkan berhenti memakan hewan. Kenapa mereka begini padaku. Aku juga ingin normal. Aku tak pernah meminta menjadi begini.

Aku ingin bertemu Hyukkie. Arghhh. Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku rasa aku takkan bisa mengontrol diri lagi kalau sampai hari ini lagi lagi aku tak bisa melihat senyumannya. Hyukkie. Hyukkie. Datanglah. Tak apa kau membenciku. Aku hanya ingin pastikan kau baik-baik aja.

HYUKKKIE.

"KYU BERHENTI!"

Itu.. itu suaranya. Aku berhenti mengamuk dan berusaha menajamkan pendengaran. Kupandang satu-satunya pintu di depanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari layar kuliah Kyu berhenti mengamuk. Dia menatap ke arah pintu dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Aku ingin masuk.."

"Tapi..." ucap Umma dan beberapa polisi di sana bersamaan.

"Dia takkan menyakitiku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, aku menarik polisi itu agar membukakan pintu. Pelan aku masuk dan sebuah pelukan erat menyambutku. Dia menggeram-geram, entah ingin mengatakan apa. Hanya kurasa bahuku basah. Dan aku tahu aku juga menangis di bahunya.

Lalu kejadiannya begitu cepat, ketika dia memangkuku lalu berlari cepat menerobos pintu. Terus berlari dan tak berhenti ke arah hutan. Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak ingin menolak ataupun berontak. Aku malah mengeratkan pelukanku di lehernya. Semoga mereka tak memutuskan untuk menembak Kyu.

Entah berapa lama karena tanpa sadar aku tertidur di gendongannya. Aku terlalu lega sekaligus lelah. Ketika terbangun, bau lembab menyapaku. Aku ada di sebuah gua. Kyu tak ada. Apa ini tempat tinggalnya dulu, atau ia hanya asal menemukanku saja?

.

.

.

.

.

Dia pasti lapar, tapi apa yang harus kuberikan padanya? Bagaimana caraku menjaganya. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah untuk mencari makanan. Lalu terduduk ketika lelah dan merasa tak berguna. Kenapa kami harus berbeda. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Lalu kudengar suara langkah banyak, mereka menemukan kami. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kembali dan membawa Hyukkie jauh. Ketika kembali kulihat Hyukkie sedang terduduk lemas. Aku segera memeluknya. Nafasnya berat. Ia sakit.

Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau menyerahkannya. Aku tak mau. Aku ingin bersamanya. Tapi aku tak ingin dia mati. Aku tak ingin. Aku meraung dan melolong putus asa. Kenapa aku tak berguna. Baiklah mungkin memang bukan takdirku.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kembali ke 6 Juni 2012 |Sebuah Rumah Dinamis Minimalis_

Aku tergagap ketika terasa ada yang mengusap pipiku. Rupanya tanpa sadar aku menangis. Ya meski tak kuceritakan semua padanya, tapi semua kembali terbayang jelas. Ketika itu aku tersadar dan telah ada di Rumah Sakit Kota. Tak ada yang mau menjawab ketika aku bertanya. Umma hanya menangis tiap aku mulai bertanya, hingga aku pelan mulai tak bertanya.

Aku sekolah, bekerja dan menikah. Punya satu anak perempuan yang sekarang menghasilkan seorang cucu. Meski begitu tak pernah sekalipun aku melupakannya. Aku selalu diam-diam melamunkannya. Menggambarnya, mengenangnya. Istriku sudah meninggal, dia istri yang baik dan dia tak pernah marah kalau aku ada dalam kondisi merindukan Kyu. Dia istri terhebat yang kutahu.

"Maafkan Hyunnie Harabeoji..."

"Tak apa sayang."

Aku memangkunya, membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah gila mungkin. Tapi ini kesempatan terakhirku. Dia mungkin saja sudah meninggal dan tak ada di sini. Tapi daripada aku mati dalam kepenasaran lebih baik aku mencarinya untuk terakhir kali. Tak ada lagi yang harus kujaga, Umma sudah tak ada. Sora sudah ada suaminya begitupun anakku. Setelah aku memberi pesan, aku pergi menuju rumah itu.

Ternyata masih sama. Rumah ini tetap terlihat menyeramkan seperti saat pertama melihat dulu. Entah tuntunan dari mana tapi aku langsung menuju gudang. Aku membuka pintunya pelan. Tak ada bau pengap. Gudang ini bersih dengan berbagai tanaman yang didesakkan dalam pot beragam di sana.

Aku terus berjalan maju, sampai di pintu dulu. Pintu yang baru kusadari tempat dia keluar dalam wujud serigalanya di hari pertama aku datang dulu. Dengan debaran keras aku membukanya pelan. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan, dan aku terpana mendapati ruang yang bersih dan dia yang memandangku tepat di depanku.

Apa kau mengenaliku Kyu? Rambutku telah memutih sekarang, wajahku juga mengerut. Sedangkan kau, kau tetap setampan dulu. Aku tahu kau memang abadi kan? Mataku memanas.

"Hyukkie..."

Mataku membulat. Suara itu... suara Kyu? Dia... dia... bi.. cara?

"A.. aku bisa bicara sekarang. Kau ingin mendengar aku memanggilmu kan?"

Aku mulai tak bisa menahan isakanku. Dia tersenyum dan mendekat. Tangannya mengusapi pipiku. Lalu dia memelukku erat.

"Maaf aku harus melepaskanmu dulu. Tapi aku tahu kau akan kembali, aku selalu tahu. Aku menunggumu dan belajar semua yang kau suruhkan padaku. Lihat aku bisa menulis, bicara, menggambar dan bermain gitar sekarang."

Aku semakin terisak.

Setelah lama dia menuntunku dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Dia menyuruhku untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. "Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Dia memainkan gitarnya pelan, suaranya merdu. Bahkan lama-lama aku mengantuk. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, kurasakan musik berhenti. Suara tempat tidur berderit. Dan kemudian pelukan hangat. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Kini aku bisa bersamamu Kyu. Mungkin selamanya.

Ah setidaknya selama yang aku bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Bagaimana? Bagi yang pernah menonton filmnya. Pasti tahu betapa ini tak sama dengan filmnya. Yang pasti entah kenapa nyesek sendiri nulis ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan ripiu bagi yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, kesan, atau saran terhadap FF ini.**


End file.
